leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rawst Berry
When held by a Pokémon, it will be used in battle to heal a burn. A hold item that heals a burn in battle. |d4=A Poffin ingredient. It may be used or held by a Pokémon to recover from a burn. It may be used or held by a Pokémon to recover from a burn. |d5=If held by a Pokémon, it recovers from a burn. |d6=A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. If a Pokémon holds one, it can recover from a burn on its own in battle. |d7=A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. If a Pokémon holds one, it can recover from a burn on its own in battle. |effect=Heals burn |nameor= |basis=Strawberry |type=Grass |power= |scoop1=2 |stick1=4 |scoop2=3 |stick2=5 |scoop3=1 |stick3=3 |treeimage=Rawst_tree.gif |bitter=+1 |bittertag=yes |sweet=-1 |bitter4=10 }} A Rawst Berry (Japanese: Chīgo Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation III. It is the spiritual successor of the Ice Berry from Generation II, having an identical effect when used on or by a Pokémon. Locations , and when the player first arrives there. | RSE2=Can be given by a girl in the Pretty Petal flower shop. | RSE3=Can be given by a in Lilycove City. | RSE4=Can be given by the Berry Master's wife if the player does not qualify for a special Berry. | FRLG1= (10% chance). | FRLG2=Hidden in and Canyon Entrance. | FRLG3=Hidden in the Berry Forest (regenerates)| orre1=Sometimes given by an old man with a in Agate Village. | 3wild1=Always held by wild and . | 3wild2=Often (50% chance) held by wild and . | DPPt1=Growing on Routes , and when the player first arrives there. | DPPt2=Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop. | DPPt3=Sometimes given by the Berry Master. | DPPt4=Sometimes awarded after earning less than 3000 points at Pal Park. | HGSS1=Given by a in Violet City in exchange for a Green Shard. | HGSS2=Can be given by Bug Catcher Wade on . | HGSS3=Third prize at the Goldenrod Department Store lottery. | 4wild1=Always held by wild , , or . | Walk1=Commonly found in after 100+ steps. | Walk2=Commonly found in after 900+ steps. | BW1=Given after defeating a in Desert Resort. | BW2=Received from in . | B2W21=Given after defeating s in Reversal Mountain , Desert Resort and . | B2W22=Join Avenue ( )| B2W23=Can be obtained from Funfest Missions and . | B2W24=Received from a in . | 5wild1=Often (50% chance) held by wild , , , or . | 5wild2=Always held by wild or . | DW1=Can be found in the after 0+ Dream Points. | XY1=Received from the man in the westernmost house in Camphrier Town if the fourth option is chosen after showing the asked type of Pokémon. | XY2=Sometimes on the empty stall in Coumarine City. | XY3=Sometimes found on green Berry trees. | ORAS1=Growing on Routes and when the first arrives there. | ORAS2=Can be given by a fan after competing in a Normal Rank Pokémon Contest Spectacular. | ORAS3=Can be given by the Berry Master's wife if the player does not qualify for a special Berry. | ORAS4=Can be given by a girl in the Pretty Petal flower shop. | ORAS5=Sometimes given by a in Lilycove City. | ORAS6=Can be given by a Secret Pal at the player's Super-Secret Base with the Gather Berries skill. | SM1=Can be found in Berry piles in Routes , and . | SM2=Can be given by a clerk in the Thrifty Megamart. | USUM1=Can be found in Berry piles in Routes , and . | USUM2=Can be given by a clerk in the Thrifty Megamart. | 7wild1=Rarely (5% chance) held by wild . | }} Growth and harvest Generation III A Rawst Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 12 hours, with 3 hours per stage. A Rawst tree will yield 2-3 Berries. Generation IV A Rawst Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 12 hours, with 3 hours per stage. A Rawst tree will yield 2-5 Berries. Generation VI A Rawst Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours, with 4 hours per stage. A Rawst tree will yield 4-15 Berries. During its growth, watering the plant will add 1 Berry to the final harvest, weeding it will add 1, and removing a pest will add 3. Generation VII A Rawst Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours. A Rawst tree will yield 4-12 Berries. Uses In-Battle A Rawst Berry, if held by a Pokémon, can cure it of a instantly, or can be used as an item to cure burns. When used in conjunction with , a Rawst Berry will take on the with a power of 60. Berry Blending Berry Crushing At 100% performance, this Berry will contribute 40 units of powder. Poffin Cooking At 100% performance a Rawst Berry will produce a level 12 (probably higher) Bitter Poffin when cooking alone. Artwork In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The Rawst Berry appears in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. Price |150 |20 }} |90 |9 }} |50 |5 }} |12 |3 }} |} |} Effect It is a food item that heals the burn status condition and fills by 5 /2 . Description |A food item that heals the Pokémon's burn. It also slightly fills the Pokémon's .}} |A food item that heals a Burn status condition. It also slightly fills the Pokémon's .}} |Eating it heals the Burn status condition.}} |Eating it heals your burn.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Sinister Woods, Silent Chasm, Great Canyon, Howling Forest, Silver Trench, Fiery Field, Lightning Field, Northwind Field, Western Cave, Northern Range, Pitfall Valley, Buried Relic, Wish Cave, Wyvern Hill, Darknight Relic, Joyous Tower, Purity Forest, Oddity Cave, Remains Island Kecleon Shops (Mt. Blaze, Frosty Forest, Magma Cavern, Northern Range, Pitfall Valley, Wyvern Hill, Joyous Tower, Oddity Cave, Remains Island) |- | | | Various dungeons |- | | | Post Town merchants, Paradise Facilities, various dungeons |- | | | Kecleon Shops, various dungeons |} |} Appearance In the anime Rawst Berries debuted in Grooming Furfrou!, where they were being presented by at Sherman's salon. A picture of a Rawst Berry appeared in a newspaper that Jessie was using to hide from and in To Find a Fairy Flower!. Rawst Berries were seen among the Berries Ash gave to as a gift in Under the Pledging Tree!. Multiple Rawst Berries were seen growing in Dr. White's garden in A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways!. Several Rawst Berries, along with many other kinds of Berries, were seen at a Pokémon Center in Adventures in Running Errands!. Rawst Berries were seen among the many different kinds of Berries that were used as a part of the Anistar City Pokémon Showcase Rookie Class in A Performance Pop Quiz!. Rawst Berries appeared in Battling With a Clean Slate! among the Berries Ash and his friends used while making a feast at Professor Sycamore's laboratory. Rawst Berries were one of the many different kinds of Berries seen in A Team-on-Team Tussle!. Several sliced-up Rawst Berries appeared in Fighting Back the Tears!, where Professor Burnet used them as a part of the Pokémon food meal she made for . A Rawst Berry appeared in SM064 at the nest of a group of wild . A Rawst Berry appeared in Love at First Twirl!, as a part of a meal Ash had made for his Pokémon. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In I Dare Ya, Altaria... Knock Chic off My Shoulder, a Rawst Berry appeared amongst the Berries that had collected during her travels. In Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone II, a Rawst Berry was seen amongst the many Berries that Cyrus's 's Mini-Noses dug out of 's fur while trying to retrieve Cyrus's camera which Lax had hidden inside its fur. In The Final Dimensional Duel VII, mentioned Rawst Berries while telling about her research on Jupiter's 's signature attack, . A pair of Rawst Berries appeared in Fussing and Fighting as a part of Professor Juniper's dinner. In PASM11, a Rawst Berry was found by at Lush Jungle during her search for a special Mirage Berry. More Rawst Berries also appeared in the pile of Berries gathered by local Pokémon willing to help her with her search. In the TCG The following is a list of cards named or holding a Rawst Berry. |type=Lightning|enset=Mysterious Treasures|enrarity=Common|ennum=98/123|jpsetlink=Mysterious Treasures|jpset=The Lakes' Secret|jprarity=Common}} Trivia * In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team's Pokémon News #44, it is mentioned that an unripe Rawst Berry is colored green. The ripe ones are sky blue, but are bitter compared to the unripe ones. * Prior to Generation VII, Rawst Berries were only held by Pokémon in the wild, despite the fact that Fire-type Pokémon are immune to s, and as such have no use for a burn-curing Berry themselves. Names Category:Status-restoring Berries de:Fragiabeere es:Baya Safre fr:Baie Fraive it:Baccafrago ja:チーゴのみ zh:莓莓果（道具）